


But I don't know what you want

by 07_24_3



Series: 不充足的睡眠和所有遗失的东西 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 愚蠢校园恋爱故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: 我不知道该怎么写，因为你点进来看了就知道真没什么好写的





	But I don't know what you want

“我有一个可爱的死敌球迷同学。”

她在键盘上敲下这句话。

* * *

“嘿，今天晚上是德比！”她把一罐可乐敲在他桌上，“请你的，输了不要太伤心。”

“哇，知道你们很强了。”他不带感情地说出一句恭维，拿出手机开始转账。

她把到了嘴边的话又咽回去，回了座位，最后还是转过来说：“教室里，小心一点。”

* * *

“还你的。”他把一瓶苹果汁敲在她桌上。

她其实是故意让那笔转账过期的：“哎真没必要啊。顺便，你们昨晚踢得不错。”

她拿过果汁，意识到这是味全的，也就是说......

她猛地把瓶子转过来。

_愿你岁月无忧_

* * *

“他很容易害羞，耳朵动不动就红透。”

* * *

“在拉什么呢？”

“巴尔韦德死——”他在目光与好友身边的她交汇后迅速拖长了尾音，“——四季。”

她好笑地看着他举着小提琴定格，知道他不会真的问出眼里写满的“你为什么在这儿”就先解释道：“这是唯一一台没人用的琴了，别的琴房都有人在用。”

他于是一个眼神劈过去，在场的第三人很快找了个借口开溜：“这琴你用吧，我想起来我明天英语默写还没背。”

空气里只剩下细微的隔壁飘来的声响，直到有些刺耳的不和谐音划破沉默。他皱皱眉想着下次还是不要用一只手拉开琴凳。

她显然没想到这一出，愣在原地。他只得发出邀请：“你还想试试看那个……你之前说的那个……《C大调前奏曲》的合奏吗？”

* * *

“他对别人很体贴的......好吧，不是所有人。”

* * *

一天课间他忽然没头没尾地蹦出这句话：“我拿到伦敦大学的offer了。”

“哦？”她转过来，还没有意识到是怎么一回事，“恭喜你啊，太强了，伦敦大学啊。”

他却没有再接下去，眼神又开始四处飘荡。

“怎么了，你不是一直想去这所大学吗？”

“确实，”他挠挠头，“只是要有好几年在国外生活，不能常回来了。”

“哟，没想到你是出门在外会想家的那种人啊。”

他叹气：“不……”

莫非是会想我不成？

她没敢问，他也没再说。

毕竟谁想得到这是他们最后一次说话呢？

* * *

她盯着闪烁的光标，按下“ctl+A”和“Delete”，在去点左上角的红叉叉前最后打下一句：

“我有过一个很可爱的死敌球迷同学。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来想写苹果汁瓶上写的是“当个好爸爸”（？  
> 然后好像也没什么了......  
> （猜猜“他”是Howard还是Shawn？（瞎搞  
> （general audiences和teen and up audiences的区别在哪儿啊，有没有出现亲亲吗，不管了打个PG-13保命


End file.
